moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrebane Keep
|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Location|Row 4 info = Northern Lordamere Lake|Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title =Flag |Row 6 info = |image =Pyrebanefortress.png }} Pyrebane Keep is a semi-ruined stronghold on the northern shoreline of Lordamere Lake, north of the Uplands. It houses a significant population of human refugees who inhabit the township overseen by a large military hold. It now houses the inquisitorial sect of the Army of the Truthful. History The property of the Holcomb family is among one of the older settlements in Eastern Kingdoms, readily identifiable by the Stromic influences on its architecture. While the kingdom of Lordaeron and Alterac--its neighboring regions--have been reduced to ruins, Pyrebane yet stands; however, its walls are marred by years of strife, and its past glory has long been tarnished. Beginnings Erected as a stronghold for the forces of Stromgarde and Alterac just before the Second War, Pyrebane became a relatively independent polity within the mountains of the Uplands. Due to this independence, the settlement was able to avoid the civil conflict stoked by Alterac's betrayal that would eventually come to fruition at the era's end. Initially ruled by Lord Holden of Stromgarde, the forces garrisoned within Pyrebane were known for their brutal prejudice toward the Horde. Holden was eager to mount the first assaults against Alterac when Aiden Perenolde's was found to be in collaboration with orcs. Aftermath of the Scourge Lord Holden did not return from the sacking of Alterac. The most apt leadership at the time would turn to the Silver Hand Knight, Chase Holcomb. While decidedly more peace-driven under Holcomb's rule, Holcomb was inevitably thrust into a testing conflict against the Scourge. Due to the advantageous position in the valleys, Pyrebane was ultimately spared destruction, and Holcomb's legacy was lauded thereon forward. Though with its outer wall destroyed, and most of its villages and town-folk slaughtered, the settlement was able to recover regardless, as surviving generations propagated along with surviving refugees. The only conflict that would arise in the years following would be the petty feuds of the Kessler Estate. The Truthful , Crusader Lord Fangore, High Cleric Ostrick, and High Inquisitor Holcomb declaring their rule over Pyrebane. |left]]After the fall of the Scarlet Monastery, the Truthful needed to lick their wounds. Both to Chase's surprise and dismay, Scarlet crusaders began flooding into Pyrebane, appropriating the peaceful settlement to staging ground for war. Begrudgingly, and with little choice, the lord deigned cooperation with the High Cleric that had begun making demands alongside none other but Ella herself. The months passed, and slowly but surely Chase would see the residents of the town turn from simple farmer to armed militants, further becoming embittered by this state of Pyrebane. Due to this sudden state of turmoil, the future for the Holcombs seemed ever more uncertain. Insurrection With tensions reaching their boiling point, Lord Chase Holcomb was executed after being suspected of treason and insubordination, decreed by the rogue nation under which he was conscripted. The settlement's ownership was claimed by the High Inquisitor, due to her right of succession as Chase's eldest daughter. Category:Places Category:Lordaeron Locations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Lordamere Lake Locations